


Ave Satanas, Ave Angelus ~ Michael Langdon

by 1RavenBlack



Category: American Horror Story: Apocalypse
Genre: Apocalypse, Blood, Demon, F/M, Horror, Psychological, Romance, Satan - Freeform, Warlock - Freeform, Witch - Freeform, angel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:01:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26143783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1RavenBlack/pseuds/1RavenBlack
Summary: The boy that looked like an angel, but was in fact, a demon fell in love with the girl who looked like a demon, but was nothing less than an angel.Nothing is safe from the cruel ticks of time, of the ruin it creates, nor from the ashes that the fire of hatred and rage produce.Memories are erased, powers are deleted from existence, and the kind are treated ruthlessly, like slaves, while the rich thrive above as kings and queens over the ephemeral waste that still clinged into the last drops of life soaked into the nothingness that the Apocalypse brought forth.Some say they will do destroy the world and leave no inch of soil unturned until they find the reason for their hearts to beat once more, and yet, only one ever succeeded in doing just so.The underground hails Ave Satanas, as he stood there, soaked in blood, superior to them all, while she, forever by his side, only ever heard one voice singing her a lonely, sweet hymn - Ave Angelus.
Relationships: Michael Langdon/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	1. Apocalypse Arisen

****

**Everything was dark.**

It was an abyss, as any mortal would dare name it.

Outside, only death, waste and fog...Nothing alive to be spotted, no matter how much you wished to cling on the little ray of hope that humanity seemed to so dumbly hope to believe it existed.

Even he, the Anti-Christ, had to dorn a protective outfit against the Carbon Dioxide that completely eradicated any gram of Oxygen left by the now ashes of the former trees.

Trees...They were green. And the sky, now grey and cloudy, used to be blue. A beautiful brilliant blue, just like his eyes, he remembered a comparison once, a long time ago - So long that it felt like aeons.

Going from one Outpost to another, much less fit for someone like him, was a true hassle, not to mention the horses had to be automatically put down. He was sure that, should she have been there, she would have been upset seeing them kill the poor, innocent animals so cruelly.

But it had to be done, to avert a more painful demise.

_Surely, she would understand._

Outpost 3, ran by this so called Ms. Venable, an ugly, old wretch with severe scoliosis who finds herself superior to all the ones living in this place, as if she wasn't just as fortune, or perhaps, less so thank others might think, to be one of the survivors.

And so, he had to prepare yet another speech for these lowly mortals who cannot comprehend the true miracle of life and death.

The atmosphere was silent, fitting that of a funeral - Whose, he wasn't sure yet, but only time will decide - and only his shoes were heard, with each step her so gracefully took. All eyes were on him, of those curious mortals sitting on the couches, or farther away from him. Only the leader was waiting above them all, the big fireplace burning behind her, almost symbolising the supreme power she held.

Or so she thought and wished other to see.

He approached her, getting uncomfortably close to her, staring at her in the eyes, intimidating her, until she finally let her hair down, submissively, and left the scene only for him.

  
**"My name is Langdon, and I represent The Cooperative. I won't sugarcoat the situation. Humanity is on the brink of failure. My arrival here was crucial to the survival of civilised life on Earth. The three other compounds...In Syracuse, New York ; Backley, West Virginia and San Angelo, Texas, have been overrun and destroyed. We've had no contact from the six international outposts, but we are assuming that they, too, have been eliminated."** he spoke, letting a few seconds of silence, until one of those parasites dared speak.  
**"What happened to the people inside?"** he stupidly asked, as if the answer wasn't obvious enough.  
**"Massacred."** he answered, the ghost of a smirk on his face, watching their terrorised expressions. **"The same fate that will befall almost all of you."** he continued, enjoying how frail humanity can be whenever a lasso of hope was thrown towards them, despite being rotten.  
**"Almost all?"** the Grey with the most ridiculous hairstyle asked in a monotonous voice.  
**"In the knowledge that this very moment might occur, we built a failsafe...The Sanctuary."** he explained the reason for his arrival better, only to be rudely interrupted by a snobby wench, repeating the last words he just uttered.  
**"The Sanctuary?"** she asked, almost in disbelief.  
**"The Sanctuary is unique. It has certain security measures that will prevent overrun."** the man continued his speech, only to be interrupted once again.  
**"Excuse me, sir, what measures? Why weren't we given them?"** the older woman asked, only for him to raise his hand dismissively.  
**"That's classified. All that matters is that The Sanctuary will...Survive. So the people populating it will survive...So humanity will survive."** his voice become more cheerful, the undertones of despair-inducing clearly affecting everyone in the room.  
**"Who are the people who are populating it?"** one of the men asked, but the answer mimicked the previous one.  
**"Also classified...However! I have been sent to determine if any of you are worthy and fit to join us. The Cooperative has developed a particular and rigorous questioning technique we like to call...Cooperating. I will then use the information gained to determine if you belong."** he explained with a small, patronising smirk.  
**"What is this, The Hunger Games? This is bullshit! I paid my way in here, and that is the only cooperating I plan on doing."** the same snobby wench dared raise his voice at him, only for one, much softer, to intervene.  
**"Please, miss, refrain from raising your voice to a person of authority."** the feminine voice belonged to a woman, seemingly shy, garbed in the ugliest grey clothes, her hair under a rag, just like old women used to, centuries ago.  
**"And who do you think you are, speaking to me like that, slave?! You are nothing more than an ant! A Grey! You weren't even special enough to be a Purple, like me! I have _ALL_ the right to speak to anyone the way I want to!" **she barely stopped herself from shooting to her feet, as if electrified, which made the poor girl shrink into her already large clothes, as if trying to completely disappear from there.

  
There was something that set here apart, however, and he wasn't sure what it was...Could it be her voice? Small, soft and afraid, like that of a little mouse, running away from the lion? Or was it the respect and politeness that she somehow managed to retain, despite all the chaos running amok?

Regardless of the answer, he must find out more about here and determine whether or not his intrigues were misplaced.  
  
  
**"You don't have to sit for questioning."** the man shook his head, taunting her with his calm answer.  
**"What happens if we choose not to?"** the same man asked, once again.  
**"Then you stay here and die."** the answer was, as expected, much harsher and pressed, enough to leave an impact on all of them.  
**"I volunteer to go first."** the platinum haired man raised his hand, after a brief silence that everyone took to process everything.  
**"And so you shall. The process should only take me a couple of days, so you won't be kept in suspense forever. For those of you who don't make the cut, all is not lost. If the worst should happen and feral cannibals come knocking, down one of these."** the mysterious man showed a transparent vial, his voice turning into a captivating one, almost as if he was a story-teller to the kindergarden kids. **"One minute later, you fall asleep and never wake up...I look forward to meeting each and every one of you."** were his last words, spoken with a feign smile, as he left the room, letting everyone bicker between who is going to live.

  
  
Unlike them, the mousy girl ran away, unnoticed by anyone, holing herself in her room, trying to calm herself down. She knew that she was an unworthy Grey and this man was not going to bring with him some useless lowlife such as her.

The man, Langdon, however, was much too busy interviewing the gay man, who so shamelessly showed his interest in him...How ridiculous of a foolish mortal like him to think he was going to get touched by the Anti-Christ himself? His skin will only ever be touched by an angel, and until he finds her, he will burn everything in his path...

As he already did, and will continue to do.

This previous little bitch, Venable, however, thought that she was in control of this Outpost, truly, that she could bend rules to her own will, only for her frail ego to be covered, as she thought she could act so patronisingly with him.   
But his voice could be incredibly sympathetic, when talking about the mother with her two children he encountered, only for him to move to his study and ask for her opinion on who should populate the Sanctuary...And the then proceed in humiliating her.

She truly thought she could best him, but Langdon was smarter than any mortal alive. He knew everyone's weaknesses, and unzipping her dress, tracing the sinuous spine of hers, and watching her weep...Taunting her, mocking her...Going so close to her face, his breath on his...

Only to destroy the last ounce of hope she had by declining her.

Oh, was it satisfying.  
  


Two interviews have already been done, and the gay got punished by the narcissistic woman filled with insecurities, using him as a martyr, until she realised he was enjoying every crack of the whip...  
  
She was weak.  
  
She didn't have a clue how to destroy people.

But he did.

Softly touching the man, circling him, denying everything the leather man did...

 **"I wouldn't fuck you if you were the last man on Earth...And you almost are! It's not because you're not physically attractive. It's your neediness. Your desperation to be seen and loved. The hole you need filled isn't in your face or your ass, it's in your heart. You're pathetic. I can see why your grandmother is disgusted by you."** his voice was low, mocking, knowing each word exactly which heartstring to sever.  
**"You don't know anything about my nana."** the man tried to refute the only thing he knew he was true.  
**"Why else would she report you? Make them do this to you. I'm sure she hoped they would put you out of your misery...And hers."** Langdon let out an amused breathe, continuing his merciless pursue of destroying the man in shackles..  
**"That's bullshit."** Rage. Disbelief. Shock. Confusion. He was very much broken before even coming here...And now, he's shattered.  
**"She's the reason you're staring at a death sentence. She would do anything to increase her slim odds of getting out of here. You know she hates your guts."** he continued circling him, staring him right into his eyes that held nothing but self-doubt.  
**"You're a liar."** was his last, weak attempt as saving his last bit of pride.  
**"Am I? Perhaps you should go and talk to her about it yourself, then."** Langdon smirked, letting the man free as he left the room.

The gay's grandmother reported her own grandson to give her an extra chance of survival...How pitiful and desperate humans are. And now, from rage, the silly boy killed his own grandmother with a pair of scissors. If the night wasn't eventful enough, two people has intercourse, and now had to be punished, same as the murderous one. And now, it was up to him pick up the broken pieces and put them back together.  
They dream of salvation, but commit nothing but sin. Truly, God will not help them, so why not extend their hands towards a more preferable deity, such as Satan?

**Ave Satanas. Ave Satanas.**

But no, they are afraid. Much too afraid. The unknown scares them almost as much as their own ugly souls do.

Pathetic, this humanity is.

  
He was done with nonesense, for now. Interviewing this pathetic bunch who would kill each other just for a few more seconds of aimless breathing and blinking. Just a few more heartbeats.  
Langdon, now, wanted something more. He wanted purity, and he wanted to taint it. To steal it. To devour it.  
He needed it.

That Grey mousy girl with the pathetically weak voice. That's what he needed. Urgently.

And so, she arrived in the room, with a soft knock on the door, patiently awaiting to be allowed inside, and then, slowly closing it behind her, making sure no sound comes out, most likely not wanting to bother anyone.

  
**"Sit down."** he ordered, in a commanding voice, not needing to intimidate her any further.  
**"Thank you, sir."** she didn't lift her gaze up, despite doing as she was told.  
**"Why are you hiding your hair under that ugly rag?"** he asked, intertwining his fingers together and leaning forwards on his desk.  
**"Ms. Venable said my hair colour is a disgusting, genetical abnormality, so she gave me the choice. Either shave it, or hide it."** she answered, her hands clasped together tightly between her knees, her shoulders slouched, trying to appear as little and insignificant as possible.  
**"I see. I did notice Ms. Venable has a...Tendency to add ridiculous rules to the set already given by the cooperative, so enlist a certain sense of power that she never had when things were normal."** he spoke, waiting for her to speak, only to hear nothing. **"You are not agreeing, nor disagreeing. I wonder whether you think that is a smart choice or not. You are an obedient one, you chose to sit on my interview, yet you barely speak. This action may influence your chances of survival, are you aware of that?"** he asked, his voice lower, whispered almost, as he desperately wanted to get a look at her eyes.  
**"I-I know...But...I don't know what to say. I...Don't deserve the chance given by the Sanctuary. Coco was right...I'm just a Grey. An Ant. I'm not talented, nor a genius or anyone important or needed. Perhaps life would be a better place, should Purples continue to populate it."** she stuttered her words, as her body became even stiffer, and her teeth were digging into her bottom lip to prevent it from quivering.  
**"I never said it would influence in good or bad, however, you assume that I choose people based on their rank given here, and I will have to disagree. However, I cannot disclose the methods behind choosing the right candidates. What I can do, however, is to tell you that, from all the others who so pathetically tried to ruin each other's chances, you seem the only one to possess a certain light in your heart. A purity and innocence that I cannot understand...So tell me...Do you truly think Coco deserves to be picked for the Sanctuary?"** he pressed on, once again, enjoying how uncomfortable she was.  
**"I-I think everyone deserves a chance for a better future. It is not my place to give my opinion, since I'm not certified, nor qualified for this."** the girl began trembling softly, like a leaf blown away by the wind, and it was entertaining the blond man more than he wished to admit - She was a challenge, and he was ready to crack her.  
**"You play it safe. You don't want to bother anyone. You don't want to upset anyone. You're almost like a ghost. Invisible. Unnoticeable. Drifting away, leaving no impression to anyone...And yet, you are afraid. You are scared that nobody will remember you. That nobody likes you, and will never like you. You live in fear and anxiety, which is why you choose to be passive and accept those ridiculous rules given to you by that idiot."** he raised up, slowly prowling towards her, like a cheetah carefully approaching its prey, then sat on the desk, right in front of her, to visualise her better.  
**"I'm...Not sure how to answer."** she mumbled, gluing her back to the corner of the seat, trying to put space between the two.  
**"Begin by taking off that rag."** he spoke more casually this time, as if he was trying to gain her trust, just like you would approach a scared baby fawn looking for its mother.  
**"O-Okay...If that is what you wish..."** she spoke softly, as her fingers trembled, removing the rag and letting a gorgeous cascade of fire hair flow in waves past her shoulders and covering her flustered and frightened visage.  
**"So Venable is afraid or red haired people, how very interesting. Now, look me in the eyes."** he took a strand of her hair, twirling it around with his finger, his mind wandering away, for just a split second, remembering those nice, old times, when he would sit under the shade of a Wisteria tree and do the same thing with _her._  
**"I-I-I'm afraid I cannot do that. I'm sorry to disappoint you."** she hung her head even lower, making the man frown and tilt his head to the side.  
**"And why is that?"** his voice became just a tint sharper, and yet, it wasn't unnoticeable  
**"That's...Because I'm very shy...A-And I was never able to look anyone in the eyes. People always intimidated me."** her voice was much more mellow, and shaking...She had tears forming in her eyes, without a doubt.  
**"Look at me. I want to see your eyes."** Langdon grasped her chin, brusquely tilting it upwards, forcing her to hold eye contact with him.

  
Her eyes, sparkling with tears, were green, just like the pine trees from the forest he used to go so often to. They were the same innocent eyes that held only kindness and love whenever they laid upon him. They were now, however, frightened, confused, filled with despair, just like he used to be, long ago.  
How the tables turn, Langdon thought, as his mouth was slightly agape from the shock of seeing so many emotions pooling from the girl's eyes.

  
**"Tell me your name."** he wanted to be stern, he truly did, but the thought that this woman might be _her_ was killing him.  
**"Katrina..."** a soft whisper escaped her luscious pink lips that resembled the petals of the most delicate rose from her childhood flower garden that she loved so much.  
**"So it is you...It really is you...Katrina...My Katrina...My Kat."** he rapidly took away his hand from her face, as if electrocuted, mumbling to himself, not believing that finally, after so long, after so many searches...He found her again. His beloved angel.  
**"S-Sorry, but...H-Have we met before...? You act as if you know me...I-I hope I didn't offend you..."** she muttered, forcing herself to look at him with those lamb eyes of hers...That shattered his resolve completely.  
**"You...You don't remember me? I'm Michael...Mickey, you used to call me. We were best friends when we were young...And then you left for a witch school, and you gave me this ring, telling me that you will find me again...But you couldn't, so I saved you from Hell. Twice, in fact. Can you...Truly not remember me...?"** his voice, unlike before, was much more frail, with a fragility that it could almost break.  
**"I...I don't think you have the right person...I'm so sorry. I'm...I'm not special. I didn't have any friends when I was little, and I went to a boring school in the neighbourhood. My father left us, and my mum was working hard, but was always mean to me. I don't even know how I got here, to be fair...And...I'm not Matilda...Or Hermione...A-Although I wish magic was real...But even so, I'm such a good for nothing Grey...Even if magic was real...I would most likely not have powers...But...Mr. Michael...I truly hope that you will find the one you are looking for."** she so boldly took his hand in both of hers, caressing it soothingly, which, unknown to her, was a habit of hers from long ago, which made Michael, for the first time, cling on hope, just like any mere mortal.  
**"And what if I prove to you that magic is real?"** he asked, with a tint of playfulness, his usual taunting smile now turning much softer.  
**"You can...?"** she whispered ever so softly, her eyes opening wider with curiosity, her head held high, to search for the truth in the eyes that resembled to much the sky from those sunny days.  
**"Put your hands together...Yes, just like this...And look. From your own hands, a little flower blooms...And it is beautiful, just like you."** he spoke, holding his own hands under hers, looking at the black flower that grew from her hands, slowly blooming, then shifted his gaze to hers, searching for a reaction, with uncharacteristic excitement.  
**"H-How...?! This...This is so beautiful...! How did you do that...? Are you...A Warlock? A sorcerer? A phylosopher? Are you playing with illusions? Tricking my minds? Or...Is this truly...Magic...?"** Katrina could barely speak as she witnessed the wonder in front of her - She was breathless.  
**"You taught me this. When we first met, I was a little child, and I was crying in the forest. You found me, and gave me a flower. It was blue, just like my eyes, and you put it in my hair. I smiled, and you said I looked beautiful. Unfortunately, my magic cannot replicate entirely the purity of yours, however, it can do similar things, to some extent."** he explained, taking the flower and carefully putting it in her hair, leaving her awestruck.  
**"You truly believe that I am that person, don't you? There are billions of people out there that look just like me, and yet, you believe in me. Why?"** she asked, and with a refined gentleness, he caressed her face, wiping away the tears that escaped her eyes.  
**"I can sense people. Their hearts, their soul, their intentions, their minds, their fears, their weaknesses...Everything. And you...You are just like the one I used to know. Same hair, same eyes, same voice, same behaviour, same purity, same kindness, same light and same tendency to nurture others. I have met tons of people in my life, and you are the only one like that. It's a truly unique gift that, unfortunately, society seems to prey upon and wish to destroy. You have noticed that as well, haven't you? Why else a perfect human being such as yourself would be a Grey, when she should obviously be a ruling Queen over these lowly peasants? If you wished to, you could destroy them in the blink of an eye. You _must_ just remember."** he leaned down, planting a gentle kiss on her forehead, not daring to keep his eyes from her for even one second, afraid that she might disappear just like a smoke figure slipping from his fingers.  
**"...Michael...?"** she asked, very timidly, yet with hope and intrigue, for the first time since they started speaking.  
**"What is it, my darling?"** the man replied, brushing his hair against a strand of her hair.  
**"Could you...Please...Help me remember...? Remember what happened...Remember who I am...Remember...You?"** her request was so filled with innocence and wish to understand, to break the riddle of her life and mind, that he fell to his knees, grasping her hands and kissing them gingerly.  
**"Anything you wish for, I will grant you. Just say the words, and it shall be done."** he smiled widely, almost as if intoxicated by her presence alone. **"I cannot let my guard down around these people, so I cannot show anyone any explicit liking. However, since you are a Grey, I can use it to my advantage and have you around me, under the pretext of being my personal maid. Tonight, you will be spending the night with me."** he got up, helping her raise and pulling her to his chest, looking down at her small form, irked that she was still so stiff and uncomfortable to his presence...To his touch...To him.  
**"But...Ms. Venable forbid a man and a woman - "** her voice was shaky, looking away from him, her porcelain skin growing a tint rosier, and for the first time in so many years, his heart began beating once again, and he felt warm, but not from anger...But from adoration.  
**"Venable isn't the rule here. I am. And if anyone dares cross you, they will have to pass me first, which I can assure you, won't happen."** his tone was dark and firm, like that of a king - No, more of a Dark Lord - But the confidence he was radiating managed to calm her senses, as she nodded in agreement. **"Now, shall we retire for the night? I was thinking of a story, if you'd wish to hear?"** like the devil whispering into her ears, she could only fall for his charm and that seducing, velvety voice of his, and followed him to his room, as with a hand on her back, he guided her in the grand bedroom.

Taking off his blazer and rolling the sleeves of his shirt up, he comfortably sit in bed, extending his arm for her to join him, her eyes watching her with the eyes of a predator, as she, with the shyness of a bunny, stood there, next to the door, looking down, with her hands clasped together to her chest.

  
**"Do you wish to sleep standing? I doubt it would be comfortable. Why not join me? Take off your dress, I will give you one of mine, so you can sleep properly."** he took out one of his black shirts, giving it to her, then tilting his head towards the bathroom for her to change, knowing very well how timid she is.

  
Some would have the phrase **_"Wolf in sheep's clothing"_** on their lips, seeing Michael so vulnerable around her, and yet, seeing her in only his shirt, draping down to her knees, _**"Sheep in wolf's clothing"**_ would be much fitting, he thought, and yet, he realised he couldn't breath, and the urge to grab her and pull her close to his chest - So close that she would be in his heart, in his soul - No matter how unachievable that would be, he knew he never wanted her to leave his arms.

He could feel how uncomfortable she was in his arms, so close to him, a complete stranger, at least to her amnesiac self, and he did the one thing that she used to do to him whenever she tried to comfort him and calm him down - Play with her hair. Long, beautiful, smooth, shiny and full of life, just like the fire that used to play in her eyes whenever she was excited about something.

  
**"Do you want me to tell you _'The Story of the Beautiful Angel and The Ugly Demon'_ ?"** he asked in a gentle voice, hoping it would take her mind away from her worries.  
**"Okay...I'm curious. I've never heard of it before."** the girl smiled, daring to drape her arm over his chest, feeling a weird sense of security and...Home.

  
  


_There was once a little angel, dancing in the glade of the forest of Eden, on one cloudless day of Spring, where the warmth of the Golden Sun's fan of rays caressed the Earth and all its living beings. Her voice was so beautiful as she sang that numerous critters gathered around her and the birds would chirp with her.  
  
As she was lying down, under a Wisteria tree, the purple flower petals dancing with the wind, a little boy, ugly and crying, lost his path and ended up in front of the girl. He was so ugly, and his sobs were so creepy, that he made all animals run away from there.  
  
The girl, however, did not._

_Instead, she smiled at him, a gentle smile, and extended her hands towards him, guiding him to sit next to her. She asked him his name, yet he was much too frightened to answer. So she kneeled in front of the boy, brought his hands together, and putting hers under his, she made a little flower bloom. It was the colour of his eyes, just like the colour of the azure sky._

_He looked in wander and shock at what just happened, not believing his eyes, thinking her some kind of Goddess...Until she picked the flower and put it in his hair, golden, each separate hair looking as if it was the finest thread of gold that was used to embroider Emperors and Empresses' royal clothing - It was shining brighter than the Sun itself._

_**"You are beautiful when you smile. Happiness suits you."** she said, and yet, her dazzling smile mesmerised by the ethereal being in front of him, as if he was cheated by some spell._

_And a spell it was indeed, and the girl compared herself to some witches she saw in humans' television, and since then, she tried to recreate what she was seeing, and bit by bit, she was becoming better and better, while the demon, who could do magic too, was becoming worse and worse._

_He was born evil, and she was born good. The world was either white or black, and there was no grey...At least for him, back then._

_But there was one thing the angel said that will stuck to him forever, when he finally told her the reason for his distress._

_He was evil, only capable of malevolent thoughts, of destroying, purging, erasing life from existence, while she was the exact opposite - A Saint, filled with kindness and benevolent actions, bringing life and healing wounds._

_How could she possibly want to stay around him, a creature of the dark, when she's always engulfed in light?_

_But she was quick to erase his worries, as she cupped his face, drying the tears that sparkled like zircons, and said, with a voice gentle, and warm, so sweet, as if she was luring a fawn..._

_**"There is light and dark in every human being, without exception. Maybe you feel like one side overpowers the other, but with the right influence, I assure you, you are capable of outstanding things. You are strong, Little Demon, and I promise you, when I look into your eyes, I can see the humanity shining in you, striving to shine and be better. I have faith in you, so please, believe in yourself as well."** _

_And those words will forever be imprinted into his heart, sown with the same golden thread that made out the Sun Rays._

When Michael looked down, he notices the woman he held to his chest was much more relaxed. In fact, she was sleeping peacefully, with no sign of restlessness. She seemed...Peaceful.   
It seemed his voice managed to put her to sleep, and he was happy with that.

_**She truly was the star shining brightest in the sky.** _


	2. Drag Me To Hell

The night was peaceful and warm, dimly lit from all the candles. For a split second, he wandered how many they were, but each time he bothered trying to count, he got distracted by the calming breathing of the girl, so petite in comparison to him, cuddled up like a kitten to his chest.

_She was sleeping peacefully._

He knew that holding her and playing with her hair always did the trick in helping her through all the nightmares and insomnia she battled with all the time.

Tonight, however, things seemed to be slightly different, as somewhere in the middle of the night, as his thoughts were far away, thinking of how to better perfect his plans, he felt her shifting in his arms.  
  


_Once._

**Twice.**

_**Thrice.** _   
  


Until her breathing become ragged, and she was whimpering, weeping...

She was having a nightmare. And it must be a rather terrible one, if she could react so violently in her sleep, when, usually, she doesn't move an inch.

  
 **"Katrina. Katrina, wake up, you're having a nightmare. Come on, wake up, darling."** Michael got into a sitting position, shaking her by the shoulders, until she jolted awake with a shriek.

She was clearly desperate, tears were rapidly falling down her face and she was struggling to breathe. Michael thought this was what he once heard was called a **'Panic Attack',** but he wasn't sure if he was correct or not. What mattered, however, was to make sure she snapped out of her freaked out state and calmed down.

  
 **"Kat, darling, you're okay. You're with me. Nothing is going to hurt you. I vow that to you."** his voice was tender, filled with so much warmth and reassurance, as he tried to touch her bare shoulder, his large shirt having slid off in her wild trashing...But she jerked away from him with yet another shriek, dragging herself to the edge of the bed, almost falling off in her plight. **"Katrina...Look at me, please. It's me, Michael. Please don't be scared by me. I'm here to protect you. You're safe here, with me. There is no harm that will ever come your way with me around, I promise. Now, please, look at me, and try to breathe."** he got on his knees, approaching her as if approaching a frightened bunny, and slowly, he extended his hand towards her. And she took it.  
 **"I-I-I'm scared...Mickey...I'm scared..."** she stuttered through her sobs, gingerly putting his hand to her cheek, trying to feel her warmth, to feel that he was alive, and she was awake, no longer plagued by those night terrors.  
  


He couldn't stop himself, seeing her so frail and vulnerable, right in front of his, in his grasp, so he pulled her into a powerful kiss, forcing her to focus on the shock of being kissed, and loving it so much, and not on her fears and terrors.   
But he wanted more. He wanted so much more.   
He was a fool if he thought that he could resist her, because he will never be that powerful. Her lips were so sweet, as if they were laced with Heavenly nectar, and it was intoxicating for him.  
With much effort, however, he managed to very slowly lean away from her, going back to talk her back to this world.

  
 **"You used to do that to me whenever I was freaking out or crying, to get my attention to something other than my pain.** he asked, caressing her wet cheeks, and yet, she wasn't able to fully calming down. **"Look at me, Kat. Try to mimic my breathing. Inhale...And now exhale. One more time now. Yes, like that, you're doing perfect, my dear. Better?"** he asked, smiling softly seeing her nodding weakly.  
 **"C-Can you...Please...Hold me? I'm afraid...I'm afraid to go back there..."** he noticed her trembling again, so he quickly put her on his lap, wrapping his arms around her small form, her face nuzzled in his shoulder, her hands desperately clinging on his shirt.  
 **"Go where, my dear Kitten? What did you dream of?"** he kept holding her close to his chest, while his other hand was stroking her hair soothingly.  
 **"I...I...I was in Hell...I don't want to go back there, Mickey...Please don't let me get back there...It was horrible. It was gruesome. So much blood...So much death...So much destruction...Th-Those poor animals...Th-They were getting so cruelly tortured...A-A-And they were crying...I can still hear their whine of agony so loudly in my head...Please don't let them take me back there...I don't want to go there again...To see and hear everything again...I'm going insane..."** her pitiful wheezing, her crying, her whining, barely above a whisper, made Michael grin wider than he has in a long time.

  
She dreamt of hell, and rightfully so. Someone so pure and innocent, like her, who spent so long there, all because of those wretched witches bitches...  
Thank goodness he eliminated all of them.  
They ALL deserved the death that befell them by his hands.

First, they took her away, the only light he ever saw in this life, and then they had the audacity to force her to prove her powers and go to hell, then return on her own.

It was all the fault of that Supreme Bitch Cordelia, with those monster claws of hers - She hurt his beloved angel, causing her such terror and distress...And to top it all, she tempered with her mind, her memories, and now she couldn't even remember him!

The death of all witches was surely satisfying.

Everyone shall sing now only for him.

**Ave Satanas. Ave Satanas.**

That is the future of _**HIS**_ world. A world with no more hypocrisy, no more witches...A world with his Angel by his side.

 **Ave Angelus** \- He would be the only one to sing her a sweet hymn, as he was the only one who will ever be allowed to be on the receiving end of her love - **Ave Angelus.**

_**Angelus Eius.** _

_**HIS**_ Angel.

  
 **"My beautiful girl had such a terrible nightmare...But it's over now. I promise you will never go back there. I promise. I will watch over you and make sure you are safe at all times."** he spoke, feeling his heart, warm, beating faster, realising that she was finally beginning to remember bits and bits of her life.  
 **"But, Michael...I've been having this exact nightmare every night, ever since I got here. That's 18 months. 540 days. Every day and every night, living in agony. I counted every nightmare I had, and there was no night without it. I-I feel like I'm going crazy...And I'm beginning to be confused...I don't know what's real and what's not...I can't discern this apocalyptic reality from the abyss of my dreams...I-I feel like my mind, my soul and my heart are completely shattered..."** she cried, so beautifully she weeped, and he kept thinking...Was it worth this Armageddon, considering all the pain she had to endure? All this agony that is completely tearing and eating her away, with each minute, and each second, tainting her with hopelessness?  
 **"That's because, my darling, you did go to hell. Long ago, when you were training your powers as a witch. They wanted to find a new leader for their stupid sorority, and made you perform the 7 Wonders...One of them being going to hell and returning, with your own powers. That Wonder, you failed, for your beautiful, kind, sweet heart couldn't handle seeing the creatures you love so much, and spent your whole life trying to protect, being so ruthlessly killed."** he explained to her what happened, hoping she would remember, but it only made her gasp and lean back to look at him.  
 **"I...I actually...Went to hell...For something like this...? But...But I'm not a leader...I never was...Why...? Why would I even accept something like that..."** she started mumbling, her green eyes wide and frightened, but also very confused, trying to grasp the reality she was living in.  
 **"They were so cruel to you...You told them you didn't want to be a leader, but they forced you. That's how this sorority works. When one weakens, another one arises. They couldn't skip any one of you. So you had to do it. You and all of your...Sisters. Two of you didn't return. The others did...But they all failed other Wonders."** he continued, knowing very well the question that will automatically be asked, after he so perfectly played his sympathetic words, painting the witches in a terribly antagonistic light.  
 **"But...If I was in Hell...How did I come back...? I-I'm not still in Hell, am I?!"** she asked, clearly afraid of the answer.  
 **"Oh, no, darling, no. When I got strong enough, they called me, thinking that I would be their leader. For the first time in history, a man, the leader of witches. I proved myself by going to Hell and bringing you back. I cannot forget you back then...You were so scared, so broken...Even more than now. You were clinging to my side, and you were crying so much. You don't know how much it hurts me seeing you like this, when all I want is for you to be happy and smile for me."** he put his forehead to hers, and for the first time that night, it seemed like she was finally calming down.  
 **"You always seem to save me...I don't know how, or why, but you're always here for me. I feel like I'm alive whenever you're around me. Thank you...I don't deserve your kindness...But thank you. It's like you're my Guardian Angel in this God Forsaken place."** hearing her speak those words, almost as if specifically chosen, he barely managed to stop himself from laughing.  
 **"No, darling, I'm no Angel. You are. You are my Angel, and you will always be, no matter what. Now, you should try to sleep again, you're exhausted and it shows. Come here, I will hold you...I can continue the story, if it will help you relax."** he asked, seeing her nod and get comfortable in his arms, yet this time, with less reservations.  
 **"Yes, please. I loved the beginning."** she gave him a soft smile, before cuddling even closer to him.

_Ever since that faithful day, the angel and the demon promised each other to meet at the same place, at the same time, so they would share stories of their oh so very different worlds they were living in._

_He was ugly, he was a demon, a being forsaken from ever experiencing happiness and bliss, as he was hated even by the guardians and those who were supposed to take care of him and make sure he grows into a great one._

_Her, on the other hand, was the fairest Seraph that Heaven had, she was, as most would say, Heaven's Jewel. Her beauty was incomparable, only beaten by her golden heart, kindness and need to help everyone, even that ugly little devil that kept clinging to her light, desperate to smile, even though it was purging him._

_In his heart, he knew all his life that he had an unexplainable amount of darkness and evil, and just like Icarus, striving so hard to achieve happiness by trying to reach the Sun, so was he, trying to achieve her light, her warmth, her beauty and her loveliness._

_It didn't matter how much it hurt and burned to get closer and closer to the Sun herself, and it didn't matter that his wings were rapidly getting melted. All that mattered was that she was there with him, every day, with that precious smile of hers that could heal any wound, of the flesh or of the heart._

_**"Angel...You are amazing. You have beautiful powers...And you can even heal wounds! You're perfect! I wish I had powers too, just like you."** the poor little demon sighed, leaning his head on her shoulder.  
 **"But you DO have powers! Trust me, I can sense it, and I can assure you, when you finally manage to unlock yours, they are going to be tenfold compared to mine. You are no ordinary demon, I promise you that. You have the potential to be one of THE most powerful ones, without a doubt. You must only believe in yourself. I know I do."** she grinned at him with a playful wink, but he could only frown._

_He has potential? He has powers too? And she believes in him? Then, he can't possibly disappoint her, right?_

_Getting up, he looked down at the girl, concentrating very hard..._

_And he did it._

_He managed to create a gentle breeze, while accelerating the Cherry Blossom tree's flower blooming, making the petals fall and dance graciously around the girl, who, in her mesmerised state, jumped to her feet and twirled around, letting his magic caress her._

_She was giggling so cutely that the demon's focus broke as he could only stare at her with a blush._

_He made her smile! He **FINALLY** did it! After so long, it wasn't her making him happy, but the other way around! It felt so good!_

_But time wasn't on their side, and nor were their guardians, as while yes, the demon's guardians were treating him terribly, he never expected the angel's tutors to be so negligent and awful with someone as kind as her, surely one of God's most beloved lambs, so from then on, whenever something bad happened to one of them, the other one would comfort the other with hugs, hair strokes, cute little kisses and of course, magic._

_That is, until one day, for the first time in the many years together, that seemed like a blissful eternity, the girl came crying to their meeting point, alarming the demon who immediately put her close to his chest, his arms holding her tightly, protectively, afraid of somehow seeing her disappear from her grief..._

_She never wept before, not even an upset or angry frown...She always had a serene and passive, almost aloof smile on her face...  
But now, she was crying. And he could do nothing to pacify her. No kiss, no sweet words he learnt from her, and no amount of cute magic tricks he learnt, not even snow slowly falling down, creating a snowflake crown for her._

  
_**"Do you promise to never hate me? Please, promise me that. I beg of you."** she sobbed in his chest pitifully, making him frown in confusion.  
 **"I could never hate you, no matter how many aeons pass. I vow to you that I will never, in this world or another, hate you. I love you, Angel, and that will never change."** he held her even tighter, kissing the top of her hair, only for her to sob harder.  
 **"I love you too, my darling demon. So much. Forever. Eternally...I promise, I really do love you...But they're taking me away."** her voice was so ragged and broken that it was killing him from the inside out..._

_And yet, the fact that she was being taken away completely shattered him._

_**"They are taking me away to some Angel house so I could properly control my powers and learn about them...I told them about you, said you were incredibly powerful, even more so than me, but...But they said there is no place for demons...And that there are special places for demons with magical powers...I'm so sorry, I have no choice. I refused, but even my tutors said they will kick me out of God's graces if I don't go...I'm hopeless..."** she cried and cried and couldn't stop herself...But what was he supposed to do, except weep with her as his heart was mourning its own suicide.  
 **"I vow that I will find you. I cannot imagine living life without you...So no matter how long it will take, I will destroy everything in my path just to find you and have you in my arms once again. Will you be okay with that? Having a demon with no redeeming qualities and only darkness engulfing his already damaged heart? Someone with no bit of humanity in his soul?"** he cupped her face, making her look at him with hopeful, glistering eyes.  
 **"What are you talking about...? You are the most innocent and gorgeous being I've ever met in my life, believe me. Your heart, like everyone's, is grey - It has both light and darkness, and trust me when I say this, there is so much more humanity then so many of the humans and angels I've met so far. Please, never look down at yourself, ever, okay? Can you promise me that, no matter what anyone says, you will keep your head held high and love yourself the way I love you?"** she pulled him down into a sweet kiss, making his heart skip so quickly that he thought it was going to burst out of his chest.  
 **"...I...I...I will try. For you, I will do anything, but I will try. Can you promise me you won't forget me, Angel? It would ruin me completely. Please, when I find you, kiss me as sweetly as you did right now. You breathe life into me."** he whispered painfully, his eyes pink and puffy from all the crying.  
 **"I would do anything for you, my darling. Anything to have you with me again."** and with that, she flew away from his life for a very long time._

**"That angel was a real jerk..."** Katrina muttered, hiding her face in Michael's shoulder.  
 **"Why would you say that, dear?"** he asked, his eyebrows raising in confusion.  
 **"She loved the demon so much...She should have fought harder to stay with him. She should have overthrown Heaven to stay with him...What a stupid, powerless angel."** she sighed, as she felt his hand starting to stroke her hair.  
 **"She did. She did everything she could, and fought a lot, but they dragged her there. They dragged her there, then shackled her for an eternity of torture in Tartarus. But the demon got stronger, and found his way to the Angels' training house. To prove that he can be their ruler, he had to show off his amazing powers, so as he had already been informed that his angel was being held captive inside Tartarus, he went straight there to rescue her, along with two other unfortunate ones who ended up the same as her. And so, the Demon became the leader of those arrogant angels AND had his beloved by his side once again."** he chuckled softly, as he saw her rise slowly, prompting herself on her shoulder and looking at him with a slight frown.  
 **"Your story sounds good so far...It can't be that easy, can it? It sounds like some Greek Tragedy, and I'm afraid to hear the true end of it."** she muttered, only for Michael to pull her back to his chest, kissing her lightly.  
 **"Don't worry. I love that angel too much to make the story end tragically."**

_**~~~** _

So many more other people to interview, all of them throwing each other to the lions, while he was the Caesar to watch the entertainment unfold. They were all vipers, biting each other, without any hint of hesitation.  
And now, he had to babysit the three stooges who couldn't take care of themselves, how pitiful is that?  
But there was something off about this missy...This monotonous Grey with the stupidest hairstyle in the world...  
There was a certain aura of darkness around her...Something suffocating...That made even the flames of Hell rage, fighting with the darth he tried to keep inside him, to keep appearances.

**It was a witch.**

A witch that, just like his beloved angel, had no idea who she truly was, and yet, her powers were acting up, amplified by her rampaging emotions and fears.

But...

How....How could it happen...?! How could one rat escape his wrath?! It was that damned Cordelia once again. What did she plan? His demise? What a joke. She's dead now, what **_CAN_** she do, anyway?!

But what should he do? Yes, of course, a talk with his Father should work...

A pentagram drawn in blood on the ground, candles put at even distances in the circle, all clothes off...For a split second he smirked, his mind wandering to that little lamb and what would happen if she would somehow enter this room and see him like this - Cutting his arm so deep, soaked in blood and smearing it all over his body, and speaking the voice of his Father and the demons hailing.   
  


**May you rise from the void, Father.  
May your darkness guide me.  
Power in Satan to overcome my weaknesses.  
Power in your name to be strong within. **

**Ave Satanas. Ave Satanas.**   
  


He felt empowered, enlightened, like the demonic energy was surging through his veins, igniting his darkness even more. The pleasure from touching himself was amplified, it was hot. If only she was there to touch him and smear the blood all over him. To kiss and lick the metallic liquid from his lips. To let him touch her every inch of her pure, virgin skin.

**_His beloved little lamb._ **

His little lamb, however, was listening in a corner to Venable's speech about the Masquerade Ball for Halloween. Oh, he knew, obviously. **_HE_** was the true mastermind behind this plan of mass-poisoning everyone.  
  


**"These past several months have been difficult for all of us. And perhaps, in my efforts to keep us safe, punitive measures have been taken too far. I believe now what we need is a moment of celebration, camaraderie. Which is why this weekend, as a gesture of goodwill, we will have a Halloween soiree...In the style of a Victorian masquerade ball. We've all lost track  
of time a bit. And this festive occasion is the perfect opportunity to remedy this. And I encourage you all to use your imaginations, to create what I am sure will be exquisite costumes. Attendance is _mandatory._ "**

  
_**'Mandatory'**_ ? the girl thought to herself, frowning in confusion. No...That can't be true. There is something rotten in the middle. She was sure of it. There was no way Venable was preparing a Ball out of the kindness of her heart.   
Kat knew that she was being mean for thinking that, but sometimes, you must look past your hope of believing in the goodness of others' heart and notice the obvious darkness.

She **_HAD_** to tell Michael.

As soon as Venable was done talking, with her head still down, as to not attract unneeded attention, she tried to hurry to his room, only to hear her name being harshly spoken, which made the girl stop dead in her tracks, as if electrocuted and stunned.

  
 **"What do you think you're doing, Katrina?"** she asked, making the red head gulp.   
**"I was going to my room to prepare for the Masquerade Ball, Ms. Venable."** she answered in a soft voice, biting her lip.  
 **"I don't care about that. I was asking WHY is your hair visible? I believe I specified VERY clearly that ONLY two options that you have. Should I bring the scissors and solve this issue?"** Venable's voice was low and dark. So intimidating and scary that she was afraid she might get strangled or set on fire for some unknown reason.  
 **"I-I'm sorry...Mr. Langdon told me never to hide my hair and snatched the rag away. I will go find another one and hide."** her hands were clasped together very tightly, hoping to escape unscathed.  
 **"Let's make on thing clear, Grey. Langdon is _NOT_ the rule here, understood? _I AM._ Now go to your room and don't leave unless every strand of your hair is hidden...Otherwise there WILL be consequences."** and with those words, her cane was heard resounding with each step, leaving to wherever she wanted, and Katrina could finally let out the breath she didn't know she was holding.

  
One breath, Two breaths, Three breaths. 

Okay, calm down. And run to Michael. He has to know. As fast as possible.

But he wasn't in his room...?   
He let his laptop there, opened, on the desk...And the door was unlocked. Not good. Better put down the lid and continue searching for him, while also not forgetting to hide her hair properly, in case she ran into Venable again.

One room, empty. Second, just as empty...Third, fourth, fifth...

Fifth...

Fifth...?

Fifth..........!

  
 **"MICHAEL?!"** she gasped loudly, without thinking, as she saw the man full of blood from head to toe. **"Michael, goodness, what happened?! Are you alright?! No, I'm stupid, of course you're not...! No, no, no, no, no...! There's no First Aid kit around...We have to keep pressure of the wounds!"** the poor girl kept rambling to herself as fell on her knees in front of him, snatching away the rag from her hair to push on his wounds, then ripped material from her dress to continue.  
 **"Katrina, darling I'm fine. Don't worry, I will heal soon."** he tried to calm her down, but she was too much in her own world of panic.  
  


He watched her carefully wrapping up his arms, smirking at her forming tears, but he couldn't help himself but feel his heart warmer at her worry. She may not remember him, but she still cared for him endlessly. He was so enamoured by her that he couldn't help himself and cupped her face, passionately kissing her with so much fire, caressing her cheeks, blood smearing on her as well.   
He wanted her so much.   
The more kindness she showed him, the more she touched him, the less resistance he had. She is his one and only weakness and so it shall be forever.

  
 **"Take a look again, sweetling. You already healed me, without realising. You are much more powerful than you realise, and yet, you're still trapped inside your own mind."** he spoke so close to her face that she could feel his breath on her skin, their noses almost touching.  
 **"Wh-What do you mean...?"** she frowned slightly, tilting her head to the side.  
 **"Take a look, then."** with a smug side-smile, he took off the bandages, showing that there were no more wounds on him - As if there never were there, to begin with.  
 **"B-But...?! H-How...?! The cuts were so deep, that's impossible...!"** she took his arm in her hands, wiping the blood with the rags and tracing the line where the cut used to be. **"Not even a scar...How is this possible...?!"** she muttered, in complete disbelief.  
 **"That's how amazing your power is, my darling. You have unimaginable power. But don't fret. I will make sure you get your memories back."** he brushed his hand through her gorgeous long hair, crimson, like the colour of the blood flowing through her veins, and he put her closer to him, flushed against his chest, stroking her hair as if she was a doll in his hands. **"Now, will you tell me why did you have that rag hiding your lovely hair again?"** his voice was low again, gazing into her eyes, almost as if he was trying to hypnotise her.  
 **"...W-Well...Venable scolded me, even though I told her that it was your order...And...She said she will punish me if she catches me with my hair out...She...She said she is the rule here, not you..."** the red haired girl muttered, the corners of her lips going down in worry.  
 **"Heh...Hehe...Clearly, that won't be the case very soon. If I weren't the rule here, then perhaps she would be the one to get everyone to the Sanctuary...Which is not true. Her whole existence hangs by an already cut thread. Is that why you were seeking me? You were afraid of her?"** how dare that broken woman with no power and no dignity cross his beloved Kitten? Threaten her? That's unspeakable!  
 **"I'm sorry, Michael...Did I upset you...? I was looking for you to tell you that Venable is planning a Masquerade for Halloween and she said presence is mandatory...It made me suspect she is up to something. Her voice got very dark...A-And...I don't think she'd do something nice for us, all of a sudden..."** she bit her lip hard, looking away to hide her unsure visage.  
 **"Aww, how adorable. The mouse thinks it can outwit and outrun a lion. Thank you for warning me, my darling, but I can assure you, there is nothing that goes past my knowledge. Venable is going to be in for a grand surprise."** he smirked triumphantly, helping her get up, the height difference being more noticeable. The dominant aura he was passively emanating was amplified tenfold, not only by that, but by the piercing blue eyes with which he was looking at her.

  
The final countdown finally began until the end of this tom-foolery - Just one week, and the end of these tainted, wretched, disgusting mortals shall arrive.

It will be only him and her, for the rest of their lives.

In absolute bliss and happiness, for the rest of their lives.

**The Angel and The Demon.**

_**Together.** _

_**Forever.** _


End file.
